


Apology Accepted

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [15]
Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Punishment, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See notes at end for spoilers and warnings</p>
    </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at end for spoilers and warnings

Lisbeth had--uncharacteristically, unnecessarily--apologized; they’d talked over everything and retired to Miriam’s but that didn’t mean it was over. Miriam knew Lisbeth was unaccustomed to friendship, forgiveness, being given anything without bargaining or blackmail (or having it taken). Actions meant more than words. So Miriam made her kneel and laid the truth of her forgiveness down in lines across Lisbeth’s back, every careful, stinging mark an acceptance of her apology, an impression of her love. They’d both taken so much unwilling. Here in this space Miriam made sure the only pain they felt was sweet and in their control.

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene after Lisbeth and Miriam meet up at the bar at the end of The Girl Who Kicked the Hornets' Nest. Contains oblique references to past noncon and abuse.


End file.
